My heart will always be yours
by Boggart Girls
Summary: Era tiempo de que los alumnos que iban a arriesgar sus vidas entraran al laberinto. Mi corazón empezó a palpitar. Allí estaban los pobrecillos: Fleur Delacour, Víctor Krum, Harry, el amor de mi vida, y finalmente Cedric, mi mejor amigo...


My heart will always be yours

Dos semanas antes de la prueba final del torneo de los tres magos me sentía fatal. No conseguía conciliar el sueño o concentrarme en otra cosa que no fuera en el riesgo que Harry Potter, mi amado, corría. Sé que es completamente absurdo pensar que el magnífico y codiciado mago se pudiera fijar en mí, en alguien como yo: Ginny Weasley. Una traidora a la sangre, alguien que nunca podría tener otra relación con Harry que no fuera a través de su mejor amigo, mi hermano.

Sentía una presión incontrolable de solo pensar en lo mucho que me había costado formar una mínima relación con Harry y en que podría perderla muy rápido si algo en nuestras vidas salía mal o simplemente tomaba un rumbo equivocado. Todos los días me levantaba con la pequeña esperanza de que todo mi esfuerzo por complacerle valiera la pena, pero a sus ojos no era más que la pequeña hermanita de su amigo, Ron.

En mi personal "cuenta regresiva" hacia el torneo final, cada día era una tortura. Los segundos se me hacían eternos si me concentraba en mi único deseo de que esto terminara y Harry no saliera herido, pero a la vez se me escapaban de las manos si pensaba en que podían ser los últimos que pasara con él. Toda mi preocupación la podía descargar con mi mejor amiga Hermione Granger, quien a su vez era una de las personas en las que el hombre de mis sueños más confiaba.

- Herms, esto se me está yendo de las manos. No sé qué puedo hacer para sacar esta sensación enfermiza de mí.- Le decía siempre con lágrimas corriendo por mis mejillas de una forma tan abundante que me daba miedo deshidratarme por un amor no correspondido.

- Linda, debes entender que yo estaré aquí para lo que me necesites.- Me decía mientras corría el pelo de mi cara amablemente con una mano y con la otra sobaba mi espalda.- Pero esto es algo que solo tú con el tiempo podrás controlar.-

Esta rutina se me hacía cada vez más deprimente. Ya no encontraba razón alguna por la cual recomponerme. Mi cuerpo se desarmaba cada vez que pensaba en el peligro que Harry corría. Había que admitir que él no me era indiferente. Me apreciaba, claro está que a su manera, pero esto obviamente a mi no me conformaba.

El solo pensar en el poco tiempo que me quedaba junto a él antes de que se adentrara a la tercera prueba, sin saber si regresaría, me era insoportable y más aún sabiendo que yo era muy cobarde para confesarle mis sentimientos. Por ende me pasaba horas pensando en que tal vez él moriría sin saber que mi manera de mirarle había cambiado en el mismo segundo en que lo conocí, aquel septiembre en el andén 9 ¾.

Cierto día me encontraba en el gran salón, masticando muy lentamente en la mesa de Gryffindor, absorta en mis pensamientos, cuando alguien carraspeó con el único fin de llamar mi atención. Levanté la vista muy perezosamente y casi me ahogué con el jugo de calabaza cuando vi que ese alguien era nada más y nada menos que Cedric Diggory (quien también participaba en El Torneo de los Tres Magos), uno de los chicos más apuestos y deseados de todo Hogwarts. Me estaba dedicando una sonrisa torcida, que hacía su rostro aún más perfecto, si es que eso era posible. Yo no tenía más ojos que para Harry, pero había que admitir que la única definición para Cedric era un perfecto y simple "wow".

Él era de otra casa, Hufflepuff, por lo que por obvia deducción no se sentaba con nosotros. Debía tener algo muy importante que decirme, así que me erguí en mi asiento y le dediqué una mirada. Era bastante mayor que yo. Nunca había tratado de agradarles a los alumnos mayores, pero ver a semejante _sex symbol_ en frente mío hizo que me arrepintiera por no haberlo intentado. Mientras pensaba eso, se me dibujó una sonrisa idiota en mi cara. Disimulando, intenté hablar;

-¿Te perdiste?- Le solté con una voz que parecía producto de una tortura. Aún no me recuperaba de mí ahogo, tenía los ojos vidriosos y como platos.

Para mi sorpresa, el se tomó mi estúpido comentario a la ligera y con una sonrisa natural e hipnotizante cruzó el espacio que nos separaba en dos zancadas. Se sentó juntó a mí, y me empezó a hablar muy naturalmente, como si fuera algo de todos los días. Yo le contestaba de la misma manera, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos nos estábamos muriendo de la risa. Lágrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas, pero esta vez era de lo tentada que estaba. Debo decir que mi sorpresa aumentó, ya que no podía imaginar eso ni en mis más locos sueños; ¿Qué hacía semejante bombón, de otra casa y mayor que yo, hablando con la estúpida Ginny Weasley? No importaba.

No sé cómo, pero desde ese día, Cedric Diggory se volvió mi mejor amigo. Nos movíamos juntos por Hogwarts entre clase y clase, y la pasábamos en grande hasta cuando no hablábamos. Igualmente esa situación no se daba con frecuencia ya que para sorpresa de muchos, y a pesar de nuestra diferencia de edad, teníamos muchas cosas en común. Los días pasaban, y a cada segundo me agradaba más. Era genial tener un amigo tan dulce, que te brindaba un abrazo o alguna que otra palabra de consuelo cuando las necesitabas. Alguien con quien también te divertías en grande, y en quien podías confiar plenamente. Pero lo más genial, era que esa relación tan cercana se había llevado a cabo en un corto lapso de tiempo.

Él era muy simple. Junto a él, podía ser quien quería, cuando quería y cuanto quería. Podía ser la verdadera y original Ginny Weasley. Me sentía muy protegida y, aunque Harry seguía ocupando en 60% de mi mente, el otro 40% se podría decir que le pertenecía a Cedric, lo que a su vez hacía que me preocupara también por él. Era mi nueva razón de levantarme cada mañana, me mantenía entera, en una pieza. Quería que se sintiera acompañado y mis ganas de protegerlo (aunque no sabía exactamente de qué) me impulsaban a estar siempre a su lado. Luego de un tiempo, había llegado a una conclusión. Me había dado cuenta de que era porque yo le necesitaba. No solo para que estuviera allí como un amigo y todo lo típico, si no porque él era como un calmante para cualquier dolor, como una isla en medio de el incontrolable mar, como un techo en medio de una tempestad, como saborear el aire dulzón después de estar horas sin respirar. Junto a él me sentía completa, aún sabiendo que mi amor por Harry Potter jamás sería correspondido.

Entonces, los miedos con respecto al torneo que habían quedado un poco olvidados con la aparición del Hufflepuff en mi vida, resurgieron de mi mente y en mi corazón, mucho más fuertes que antes. Cada día faltaba menos para la prueba final, y yo no podía estar más aterrada. Afortunadamente, tenía algo para distraerme; el baile de Navidad se acercaba, y tenía que prepararme.

Cedric quería llevarme, ya me lo había dicho. Sin embargo, Cho Chang le había pedido en frente de todo Hogwarts si le concedería el honor de llevarla al baile, y como todo un caballero que era, no había sabido decirle que no sin herir sus sentimientos. Entonces decidió cancelarme a mí, ya que era su amiga y no había problema. Quedamos en que yo iría con Neville y él iría con la oriental fea esa. No sabía bien por qué, pero enterarme que Cho iría con Cedric al baile me enfadó más que enterarme que ella gustaba de Harry. ¿Y a esa qué demonios le pasaba? ¿Quería tener a todo el mundo? Primero el niño que vivió, después Cedric, ¿quién se creía que era? En fin, el baile salió de maravillas, la pasé espectacular con mi gran amigo Neville, y al parecer mi mejor amigo también había pasado un buen rato. Si había algo que admitir, era que Cho Chang lucía despampanante. Ese vestido ajustado le quedaba perfecto, y estaba peinada y maquillada de maravillas. Parecía una diosa. Una nena como yo no podía competir con semejante… bruja. De todos modos, no importaba.

Nunca le había contado a Cedric quién era el protagonista de mis incontrolables depresiones, hasta aquel día en que todo cambió. No voy a decir que me arrepiento de lo que sucedió, ya que eso me abrió los ojos y me permitió que ahora pudiera estar contándoles esto.

Las semanas se habían pasado realmente rápido, el tiempo se me había escapado de las manos: el día anterior a la gran prueba había llegado. Eran las diez de la noche y me dirigía al gran salón. Ni bien me adentré, lo vi; Allí estaba solo, sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor con una cajita verde topacio en la mano. La daba vueltas y miraba como si pretendiera que la caja cambiara su forma, o le empezará a hablar.

-¿Llevas mucho tiempo aquí?- Le pregunté mientras me sentaba a su lado.-Creo que deberías ir a dormir ya que…-.

-Ginny… escúchame por favor.- Me interrumpió mientras levantaba la vista y me miraba con ojos llenos de ansiedad. Entonces me preocupé. ¿Y a este qué bicho le había picado? – No quiero dar vueltas, no pretendo marearte… Bueno, yo no sé si significo algo para ti, pero debo decir que desde la primera vez que te vi me pareciste una persona única. Te quiero Ginny.- Me dijo, mientras me corría el pelo de la cara.

-Yo también te quiero Ced…- Le dije, mientras acariciaba su sedoso cabello con mis manos.- Si algo llegara a pasarte yo…- Comencé a decir, pero fui interrumpida. En ese momento sus manos se cerraron en torno a mi cintura y se acercó peligrosamente. Entonces me besó. Fue un movimiento inesperado. Fue completamente inapropiado, fuera de lugar e irrespetuoso, pero también fue el mejor beso de mi vida. Realmente no era lo que quería, pero Cedric era mi mejor amigo y no me permitiría lastimarlo. Y mucho menos un día antes del torneo.

Cuando finalizó me miró expectante. Yo le sonreí, pero pronto mi sonrisa se desvaneció y negué con la cabeza.

- Ced, yo te quiero muchísimo, más de lo que me quiero a mi misma. Realmente no se que haría sin ti, pero… yo amo a Harry. Aunque él me haga mal, yo…- Me silenció con un dedo mientras que con la otra mano me entregó la cajita que tenía en sus manos.

- Ginny, no voy a hacer que te sientas culpable, no tienes por qué quererme de la misma manera. Solo quiero que sepas que tú eres única en mi vida. Eres la persona más bella del mundo, expresas tu belleza de todas las formas posibles y te agradezco por haber estado conmigo siempre, a pesar que amabas a otro, por haber confiado en mí y por haberme completado. Te quiero regalar esto, lo compré una vez para ti; Mucho antes de que nos convirtiéramos en amigos, cuando solamente me dedicaba a mirarte, sin tener el coraje suficiente para hablarte. No sabía como entregártelo, es para que sepas que siempre puedes contar conmigo y lo mires cada vez que me necesites.- Entonces depositó una bellísima gargantilla en mis manos. Me quedé atónita, estaba embelezada.

- Oh Ced…, no tengo palabras, es precioso yo…- En serio no sabía qué decir.- Gracias.

- No hay por qué. Ginny, debo irme a dormir; quiero que sepas que mañana será otro día. Podrás contar conmigo, pero no te molestaré más. Quiero que seas feliz.- Me dijo, y luego me abrazó por un momento. Me besó la cabeza, cerrando los ojos para contener las lágrimas y se fue.

No podía haberlo herido de esa manera, era una mierda de persona. Había estado todo el tiempo pensando en mí, preocupándome por mi autoestima, pero nunca me había detenido a pensar en él. Había estado preocupada buscando el amor en alguien en quien nunca lo encontraría, y no me había dado cuenta de buscar en quien siempre había estado ahí para mí.

Me limpié las lágrimas que no me dejaban ver ni mis pensamientos y me concentré en el dije de la gargantilla. Era una cadena fina pero resistente de oro blanco. De esta colgaba un corazón con bordes de oro blanco al igual que la cadena. La perla era brillosa pero un momento… no era una perla, era un zafiro, color celeste…mi favorito. ¡Me conocía tan bien! Y yo lo había hecho sentir tan mal.

Una punzada fría recorrió mi columna y rompí a llorar otra vez. Me colgué la cadena como pude, ya que mi pulso era peor de lo usual y me fui a mi habitación. Todo lo que sentía me agobiaba. ¿Cómo podía una persona sentir tanto a la vez? Por un lado estaba sumamente preocupada por la prueba que se avecinaba, en la que competían las dos personas que más amaba en el mundo, y a su vez me sentía muy desdichada por haber hecho sufrir a mi mejor amigo. También tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Sentía asco de mi misma, y no deseaba más que besar los labios de Ced, de nuevo. Revivía aquel momento en mi mente una, y otra, y otra vez. No pude pegar ojo en toda la maldita noche.

Sin embargo, la mañana llegó demasiado temprano para mi gusto. Me levanté, bañe y nos dirigimos con Hermione a desayunar. Más tarde, junto con el resto de los estudiantes, fuimos a donde Dumbledore nos esperaba. Había un laberinto inmenso, que de solo mirarlo me causaba escalofríos.

Nos sentamos en las gradas y unos minutos después llegó nuestro director, junto con el ministro de magia y muchas otras personas que no reconocí. Explicaron sobre qué trataba el tercer desafío, pero yo tenía ojos solo para él. Vi su rostro concentrado. Me miró, y yo le sonreí amargada. Cedric sabía cuánto esto me preocupaba; Rompí a llorar otra vez, al tiempo que él me sonreía como lo había hecho el primer día que se fijó en mí.

El tiempo de preparación se me hacía infinito. Dumbledore daba indicación tras indicación, y los chicos asentían concentrados. Todos menos Cedric. Él no prestaba mucha atención. Sus ojos llenos de pena iban de la pequeña reunioncilla allí presente hasta mí, una y otra vez. Finalmente, el querido director se giró hacia nosotros y nos avisó que daba comienzo el final del Torneo de los tres, en este caso cuatro, Magos.

Era tiempo de que los alumnos que iban a arriesgar sus vidas entraran al laberinto. Mi corazón empezó a palpitar. Allí estaban los pobrecillos: Fleur Delacour, Víctor Krum, quien había asistido al baile con Hermione; Harry, el amor de mi vida, y finalmente Cedric, mi mejor amigo…

Estuvimos horas sentados en los bancos acompañados por la música de la banda. De pronto, una luz roja salió disparada hacia el cielo desde algún punto del laberinto… Un momento, Dumbledore había dicho que lo utilizarán en caso de emergencia. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Alguien estaba herido? Y si era así ¿Quién era?

Primero salió la chica, toda temblorosa y pálida. Su directora se precipitó a buscarla a la salida del laberinto y envolverla en sus brazos. Esa mujer era enorme e intimidante, sin embargo quería mucho a su alumna. Luego salió Víctor Krum realmente enojado, con cara de pocos amigos. Con un rugido caminó hacia un costado y allí se quedo inmóvil. Un grupo de personas se acercaron a él, quien contaba una y otra vez que no podía recordar lo que había pasado dentro del laberinto.

Más allá de que dos personas habían salido con vida, aún quedaban dentro las dos que yo más amaba. Demás esta decir como me sentía. Todos los momentos vividos se me pasaron como una cinta de película, con imágenes nuestras, y recuerdos. Inconcientemente aferré mi mano al bello zafiro que colgaba de mi cuello como si intentara protegerlo.

Un nuevo sentimiento se había apoderado de mi ser. Me calmó, me hizo sentir relajada. Mientras me daba cuenta de la calma que inundaba mi ser, el laberinto desapareció y quedaron allí dos figuras, la una sobre la otra. Entrecerré los ojos, tratando de ver más y allí estaba Harry; mi corazón se desbocó. ¡Estaba vivo! Pero luego noté que debajo de él yacía Cedric Diggory. Y no se movía. No respiraba. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, y Harry no paraba de llorar encima de él, llorar de dolor por su amigo… su amigo que estaba _muerto_.

Mi corazón se paró en seco, una punzada helada en el corazón me hizo gemir de dolor. Sentí el aire más y más pesado, hasta que no pude respirar. Mi mente quedó en blanco al tiempo que me encorvaba hacia delante con las manos cerrando mi chaqueta; y luego, grité. Grité de una manera muy aguda, con una fuerza que no sabía que poseía. Grité de dolor, de angustia, grité por haber perdido a lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida. Hermione trató de retenerme, pero me zafé de sus brazos. Corrí en dirección a la única persona que me importaba, y me tiré sobre él al tiempo que su padre recién reaccionaba.

Entonces me di cuenta que el sentimiento que hacía un rato me había calmado, era amor. Lo amaba, amaba a la persona que había dado todo por mí y quería gritarlo a los cuatro vientos. Lo amaba, lo amaba, lo a-ma-ba y había dejado que muriera sin saberlo, había desperdiciado el tiempo que había tenido con él, y ahora era demasiado tarde para recuperarlo. Cedric no estaba más con ellos, se había ido, los había dejado solos para siempre. Ahora ese amor que me había calmado, me lastimaba más que nada. Sentía como cada parte de mi se rompía en mil pedazos, quedando solo sufrimiento.

Quería gritar, patear, lo que sea con tal de librarme de aquello que sentía, de aquel infierno que ardía dentro de mí. Pero solo me limité a mirar a Cedric. Le agradecí en voz muy baja por todo lo que había hecho por mí, aunque ya no había nadie dentro de ese bello envase que me escuchara. Cuando me recosté sobre su cuerpo y apoyé mis labios en los suyos, sentí como si mi cuello se liberara. Miré hacia abajo y vi que el zafiro se había soltado y caído sobre el pecho de quien había sido mi mejor amigo. En el reverso de este decía: M_y heart will always be yours. _Pero yo eso ya lo sabía.


End file.
